Putting Everything to Ease
by Mymaster
Summary: This follows the story From The Beginning. Actually getting around to putting everything up. Does have lemon. Dogmatix's Day follows this story. I own nothing.


Asterix had healed quickly. Obelix still refused to leave his side for any reason. He was afraid that if he even turned his back Asterix would be taken from him again. They spent their time boar hunting and exploring each other, the Romans hadn't been heard from since the last battle. Everything was well and no one suspected a thing. To everyone else in the village, nothing had really changed between the two, Obelix had become more protective of his friend but they didn't give it a second glance.

It's not that either of them minded if the rest of the village knew; they just didn't know how they would react. And even though Obelix no longer even gave a second glance toward Fafarix, Asterix did notice her always trying to attract his attention.

Asterix had nowhere near the same level of possessiveness that Obelix did, but he also didn't like the girl trying to take what was his, even if she didn't know it. He decided that he had to talk the matter out with Obelix before he did something rash.

"Obelix, could we talk?"  
>"Sure Asterix, what's wrong?" Obelix looked at him worryingly. The idea that Asterix would leave him always stuck to the back of his mind, but it always followed with a possessive streak denying that he would ever let him go. So he sat down smiling at Asterix. "It's about Fafarix. She still holds a candle for you, and it's bothering me."<br>Obelix s smile grew; he always loved it when Asterix showed possessiveness towards him.  
>"I don't like her."<br>"I know. She's just bothering me by always trying to throw herself at you."  
>"I've never noticed. She will never have me. Only you," Obelix jumped forwards, circled Asterix in his arms and kissing him.<p>

Asterix had become used to the randomness of Obelix s lust and the insatiable nature of it. Obelix could spend hours bringing them to their highest points of pleasure, over and over. Only stopping when Asterix s stamina gives in and he falls asleep from exhaustion.

Asterix furthered the kiss, sliding his tongue between Obelix s lips knowing that Obelix wouldn't be able to resist. He picked Asterix up, his kisses got rougher as he aimed for their bed. He sat down on their bed, making Asterix straddle his lap, as he continued to explore the inside of his mouth. He humped upwards, as he pulled Asterix down causing delicious friction. Asterix moaned, grabbing onto Obelix s shoulders to anchor himself to Obelix. He broke the kiss, then kissed and sucked down Obelix s neck. Obelix started to remove Asterix s clothing, becoming more and more urgent to penetrate his little lover. Asterix raked his nails over Obelix s right nipple, he gasped as Obelix latched onto his neck in pleasure.  
>He continued to play with Obelix s nipple as he was laid down on the bed, Obelix moved just out of his reach long enough to he remove his own trousers. He hovered back down over Asterix. Obelix couldn't help but smile at his little naked lover. He became so filled with joy that this amazing warrior was truly his, he hugged him hard. Asterix gasped at the squeeze, "Obelix, too hard," he gasped. Obelix instantly stopped, "Sorry," he whispered. "I love you so much." "I love you too, Obelix." Asterix answered while he patted Obelix on the arm, smiling.<p>

"Mine," Obelix growled, pushing a finger up into Asterix. "Ahh," Asterix moaned, "Yes..." Obelix latched onto his neck as he pumped his finger in and out adding another after a few minutes. Even after all their mating, he had to make sure Asterix was prepared for him to enter. Any pain caused to Asterix hurt his heart. He only wanted to cause him indescribable pleasure. Adding a third finger, he licked his lips knowing that soon he could enter. He sucked on one of Asterix s nipples causing Asterix to silently cry out in pleasure. Obelix smiled, slipping his fingers out and pushed his pulsing cock into Asterix. Asterix arched up, moaning loudly and Obelix sped up. He felt the need to finish quickly inside his tiny Gaulish warrior. As he got closer to cumming, he got the urge to mark what's his. He grabbed Asterix s cock which caused his head to fall back as he silently screamed and came over his chest. Obelix growled as he pumped one last time and coated the insides of his lover as he bit down on Asterix s neck, marking him in a place everyone will notice.

Asterix looked up at him then closed his eyes, falling asleep. He was so tired, he hadn t been sleeping very well because of Fafarix, but now everything was at ease. Obelix looked at the mark he'd left plain as day on Asterix s shoulder. He smiled; now everyone will know Asterix is his. But he wasn't sure how Asterix would react when he awoke. Obelix cuddled up with Asterix, he wasn't tired so he laid there keeping a watchful eye on his little lover, till he decided to awaken.  
> <p>


End file.
